My Passion
by xLightningxStrikesx
Summary: Reeve and Tifa have feelings for each other, but both of them are too stubborn to do anything about it. The song used is "My Passion" by Akcent. This story kind of ends Crappily. Sorry for that. I might rewrite it later on.


**My Passion**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the Characters. I (wish). I only own this story, and any characters that I have made up.

**Rating:** Teen because of some vulgar language.

**Title:** My Passion

**Pairing: **TifaxReeve

**Written By:** xSweetxSerahx [SweetxYuna]

**Author's Note:** This is a song fiction involving Reeve and Tifa. The song is "My Passion" by Akcent. Very good song. This is the first time I've used this pairing so please be gentle with me. Also I'm writing in Reeve's Point Of View. Also, sorry if Reeve seems out of character. I'm having a hard time writing him for some reason.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**__Can you, can you hear me say  
When I'm moving closer  
You keep going away  
'Cause you're my guilty pleasure  
And you caught me so tight  
I wanna love you always  
Let's smile into the night.__**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I step into Seventh Heaven, and the loud music causes my ears to pop as soon as I open the door. I sigh and look around the bar, hoping to find _'her'_ the reason I came here in the first place. I spot her, standing behind the bar, scrubbing the counter as she talks to a customer. I can't help myself from grinning when she tosses her head back and laughs at something the customer says.

She glances my way, as I get closer to the counter, and her wine colored eyes sparkle when she sends me a smile tucking her long, brown hair behind her ears. "Hey Reeve." She straightens up and I can't keep my eyes from wandering to her chest. _ 'Eyes on her face, Reeve, you pervert!' _I think harshly at myself.

I'm dazzled by Tifa and stop walking for an instant. An instant too long it seems, for I'm elbowed in the side by a man with pink streaked hair, dancing like a robot. "Kids..." I mumble, feeling extremely old since most of the bar is full of young adults. I sigh and finish making my way to Tifa. "Hey Teef...busy night." I sit on a black cushioned stool and watch Tifa turn around, grabbing something off the shelf behind her.

She nods and smiles a little shyly. "Cosmo Tonic, right?" Tifa smiles again, placing a wooden coaster in front of me.

"Nah, just a beer tonight." I sigh and watch the concern creep into Tifa's eyes. I'm usually a creature of habit, but tonight I just don't feel like myself. I shake my head and send her a smirk. "I'm fine before you ask..." I know the brunette in front of me tends to over worry about her friends, so I try to ease her mind a bit. "Just over working as usual."

"Well, take a break silly." She glances at the clock, and I see her rolling her eyes, as she reaches in the coolers under the bar for my beer. "You know we could always run off to Kalm or Junon together and go into hiding for at least five to ten years." Tifa smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." _'She's flirting with you Reeve!'_ I fiddle with my tie, loosening the knot at my neck, since it feels like it's choking me. When the bottle is sitting on the coaster, I grab it and take a drink enjoying the bitter taste, as it soothes my now dry throat. I look around the bar again, and then back at Tifa. _'I'd love to go anywheres with you, Tifa!' _I nod at the fighter, and smile my thanks for the beer.

The silence between Tifa and I is comforting because she seems to know when I'm wanting to talk, and when I'm not. This night, I'm comfortable just having her near me.

"You asshole!"

I look up sharply when I hear a crash, and see a guy go flying across a table, attacking another guy. I see Tifa sigh heavily and jumps over the bar, landing gracefully on her feet. She looks at me and sends me a smirk over her shoulder as she makes her way to the guys fighting. "The action never stops..."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**__Don't let go  
Don't run away love  
I still have the feelings  
You are my passion  
Don't let go  
Don't run away love  
You are the one for me.__**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I watch Tifa as she makes her way towards the two men who are pounding on each other and whistles sharply. When they continue fighting, she rolls her eyes and jumps between them, grabbing one by the scuff of his shirt. "Boys! Knock it off!"

I stand up from my seat at the bar and am still amazed when I see her haul one guy up and forces him to look at her. It shocks me that this tiny fighter can pick up a man twice her size and I can't help but smile at Tifa in complete wonderment.

She doesn't see the other guy pull his fist back, until it's too late to block the attack. The guy punches her and she moans softly as it feels as if her cheek is cracking. He realizes what he's done and gasps. "Tifa-"

I rush to make my way over to her, and stop dead in my tracks when I see the look in her eyes.

"Wow, she's pissed..."

I stare at the girl who said that and roll my eyes. _'Gee, you don't say. Let's toss your skinny ass in there and see if you get pissed off when someone punches you in the face.'_ I think to myself. I decide to keep my distance for a few moments and look at Tifa's swollen cheek.

"Everyone out of the bar...NOW!" Tifa closes her hands into fists and sees everyone still standing there. "Out NOW!"

"Come on people, time to go." I start ushering people out of the bar, in fear that if I don't get people out of her line of vision she's going to go nuts and start beating them.

After everyone leaves, I turn from the door and face Tifa who is still standing in the same place she was when she got punched. I flick the lock on the door and walk towards the brunette, placing my hand on her stiff shoulder. "Tifa..." She shoves my hand off her and spins to face me, eyes blazing.

_'uh...shit!'_

I lift my hands in front of me, hoping that she'll take it as a white flag. I back up slowly, making my way behind the bar, and grab a clean cloth.

"How did that happen?" She fumes, throwing her hands up in frustration. "How could I let my guard down like that?!"

I grab some ice out of the freezer of the fridge and place it the clean cloth. I return to Tifa, who is watching me, with a bemused look on her face. When I'm in front of her, I gently hold the ice packed cloth to her cheek. I tuck her hair behind her ear and wince a bit when she does as the coldness touches her skin.

I look into her eyes and notice that some of the fire has died off and sigh in relief.

"Scared?"

I gasp and look up. "Wha..what?"

She lays her hand over mine, and chuckles softly. "I scared you..." Tifa grins and I quirk and eyebrow at her.

"Did not." _'Yes she did!'_ _'Shut up brain!' _I mentally yell at myself. I pull the ice away from her cheek, making sure it's not broken.

"Mhm..." She smiles and tucks her fingers through mine. "Thanks Reeve." She sighs and looks into my eyes. "It's amazing...isn't it." The fighter whispers softly.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**__Can you, can you see the flame  
That burns inside my body  
Every time you are here  
'Cause you're the one I dream of  
Everyday and night  
Don't give away my feelings  
And come into my life.__**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I tilt my head to the side and lock my eyes with Tifa's beautiful wine colored orbs. "What's amazing?"

"That you can calm me down when all I want to do is..." She blushes and I can't help but smile a little as the pink tints her cheeks. "Well, you know what I mean right?"

"I do..." I take a deep breath and caress her swollen cheek softly, as I lean down and place my lips gently against hers.

I smirk when I hear Tifa's soft gasp and almost moan in relief when she slides her hands up and through my hair, pressing her lips harder against mine. _ 'Maybe...' 'Shut up mind and don't ruin this moment for me.' _

I gasp softly and slide my fingers into Tifa's hair as she bites my bottom lip gently, and I feel her lips quirk into a smile.

"Reeve?" She whispers when she pulls back, her hands still in my hair. Her eyes are shining brightly and there's a smile playing around her mouth.

I slide my hands from her hair and search her face for signs of disapproval, or anger. _'If she hits you, you'll die Reeve, I mean, she'll kick your ass from here to the Lifestream' _I shake my head and smile almost shyly. "Tifa?"

"It's about time..."

"I'm so-" I start apologizing as her words sink in. "What?"

She giggles softly and kisses the tip of my nose. "It took you long enough to kiss me."

"Oh..." I blush and lean in softly to kiss her lips softly again. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Miss Lockheart."

"Shut up and kiss me again Reeve." She laughs and tightens her hands in my hair, tugging me down to kiss me again.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**__Don't let go  
Don't run away love  
I still have the feelings  
You are my passion  
Don't let go  
Don't run away love  
You are the one for me.__**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
